If Pigs Could Fly
by XxSacredDreamsxX
Summary: How do I explain this? Well, really this is just a post-Hogwarts fic about what would happen to the Harry Potter crew if pigs could fly. Enjoy and review.


If Pigs Could Fly  
  
Summary- How do I explain this? Well, really this is just a post-Hogwarts fic about what would happen to the Harry Potter crew if pigs could fly. Enjoy and review.  
  
Author's note- I hope everyone likes this! Though I understand if you think it's really silly. I wrote this a long time ago but lost it, so I decided to re-write it as a way to get away from Perfection because I'm at a writer's block on it. Well, I really wanna know what you think of it, so please review! They are extremely out of character and homosexuality is a fad with this story. And for my own sake, everyone is jolly good friends. -Nat  
  
Chapter 1: A Day to Remember  
  
Goyle took a step back to examine himself in the full-length mirror. Crabbe and he had both decided not to go with the traditional dress, so it was a light purple instead of white. "What do you think?" he asked, placing a hand on his hip.  
  
Crabbe looked up from tying his bowtie. "It's a dress, not anything important." He said, before turning his attention back to his suit.  
  
"Nothing important? This is the most important day of our lives, Vincent! And the dress is something important to me! Our wedding pictures will be ruined if the dress isn't perfect! I knew we should of gone with white!" Well, then again, how could the pictures look normal if it was Crabbe and Goyle's wedding?  
  
"Is my bowtie straight?" Crabbe cocked his head, completely ignoring what his fiance had just said. I guess everyone was going to say this marriage already had bad luck, and they weren't even together in holy matrimony yet. Crabbe and Goyle didn't believe in luck, though. But the way this was going, maybe Crabbe shouldn't have seen Goyle until he walked down the aisle.  
  
---  
  
Ginny squealed happily as she jump out of Hermione's grasp and ran to Draco, hugging him. "Guess what!" She exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek. "Hermione and me are now an official item!"  
  
Draco held her at arms length and grinned. "Thats great, dah-ling! Harry will be here in a few minutes and I'm sure he'll just love to hear all about it!"  
  
"I thought you two came together? Afterall, you two do live with eachother." Hermione joined in, walking up to them.  
  
"I'm well aware of the fact I live with him, hun. He left the present at the flat so he dropped me off and went back for it." Draco told them, and then glanced at his watch. "Though, if he doesn't hurry, he'll be late!" Just as he said this, Harry came running from the parking lot, present in hand.  
  
"Ginny! Hermione! You both look so good." He said, hugging them both.  
  
"And they have news for you as well, sweets." Draco nodded to the two girls. Harry raised his eyebrows, waiting for one of them to spill.  
  
"Ginny and I are going out." Hermione stated, looking to Ginny.  
  
"We are talking serious commitment, here." Ginny long ago ended her obsession with Harry and discovered her true feelings about males and females. And of course, she got to know Hermione in the process and its apparent how the two of them got together.  
  
Harry laughed. "Finally! I was wondering when you two were gonna admit what you felt for eachother," then Harry added, "Speaking of love, lets go into to the church so we can see them tie the knot!"  
  
---  
  
Ron of course, was late. Recently, the world seemed to be going gay, and he was really the only one of his friends that was straight. He was at the drug store, buying some wine for later that night and a man in really tight leather pants walked up to him and leaned against the snack food vending machine. "Hey, there. Looking good, Red. I was thinking of buying some champagne for tonight and you look like you can have a good time. I wouldn't mind spending my time with you!" The man licked his lips and Ron slowly inched away.  
  
"N-no thank you, I've got a wedding to get to." With that, Ron put the wine back and left the store immediately. By the time he had gotten to the church, he could hear the priest talking about something. _Great, I'm never on time._ He thought, rolling his eyes. He quietly walked in, hoping not to be noticed. There was an empty seat next to a pretty girl, so he took it. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you miss?"  
  
"No, not at all. I'd prefer it, actually." She said, scooting a little bit closer to him. She had a sort of soft voice and delicate features. She was still cute, though. He smiled at her, resting his arm on the back of the pew, thus telling her it was okay to move closer to him.  
  
The first notes of "Here Comes The Bride"started and the whole church went silent as Goyle walked in, making his way down the aisle. He wasn't exactly going to be on the cover of 'Brides' , but he looked at least decent. Well, as decent as a guy in a dress could get anyway. The girl sitting next to him had tears streaming down her cheeks, so obviously she must of known him well.  
  
The ceremony went well and the vows they had made themselves weren't all that wonderful, but I guess if you were the girl sitting next to Ron, it was still beautiful nonetheless.  
  
Author's Note- Are you afraid now? xD. What's with Ron and being suddenly irresistible? I haven't quite figured out if Draco and Harry are together, or if they are just sharing a flat together. And the girl Ron's sitting next to, well I'm not sure if shes going to be a character only mentioned once in the books or just a new one. As for Goyle and Crabbe's wedding, well theres always the Reception to spice things up, right? Lol. Review or flame me, whichever you wish! -Nat 


End file.
